TEASE FOR TWO
by Hera Black
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando la mente maligna de cierta morena conspira con ayuda de su marca favorita en nombre del... amor?
1. De Shopping por la Internet

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ ¡__Llegue yo! Si yo de nuevo, con un nuevo proyecto y un nuevo fic basado en una de mis marcas favoritas, Victoria's Secret__y como buena Shop-a- Holic que soy decidí hacerle un homenaje a mi Drarryesca manera._

_**Notas de la Historia:**__Fic dedicado con muchísimo cariño al monstruo fanático a Merlín que he creado y mi nueva Beta (A Kadesh la consume la uni =S) Komagoro Chan por su cumpleaños. ¡Te quiero mi monstruito!_

**TEASE FOR TWO**

Acababa de tener un día maravilloso y agotador en la universidad, hoy toda la clase había asistido y presenciado un parto, era lo más maravilloso en su carrera, que en un futuro, trajera muchísimas vidas al mundo, como el futuro obstetra y pediatra que seria.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento cuando lo recibieron las insinuantes notas de Closer, desde el estudio, dejó su mochila en la sala sonriente mientras desde el estudio le gritaban un:

— ¡Hola pequeño!

— ¡Hola pequeña! —Le respondió el mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada en alguna parte trayecto a la cocina.

— ¡La comida está en el micro, solo caliéntala! —Le volvió a gritar la chica desde el estudio, a lo que él sonrió — ¡Por cierto prepare risotto!

— ¡Ok, Gracias! —gritó el chico mientras abría la puerta del microondas encontrándose con un gran plato de risotto al queso y unos medallones de pavo en salsa de champiñones que le hicieron rugir su estómago, cerró la puerta del microondas, lo programó para dos minutos y se dirigió hasta la nevera a sacar un poco de jugo, mientras se preguntaba cómo es que su adorada prima, tenía tiempo para cocinar semejantes delicias sabiendo que ambos con la universidad tenían el tiempo reducido a prepararse un sándwich para almorzar o para comer en el tiempo libre que tenían fuera entre clases o en el intermedio; dejo sus cavilaciones ya que el microondas le indico que su comida estaba caliente, se dirigió con su plato y su vaso hacia el estudio para saludar bien a su prima y de paso saber que estaba haciendo.

Camino al pasillo escuchó como la chica despotricaba sobre que ese era el único lugar donde podía conseguir aquello, así que dispuesto no solo a preguntarle su día, si no sobre lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora, porque era obvio que ahí se encontraba, entró al estudio acercándose a la pelinegra por detrás y maniobrando con su almuerzo para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo saltar del susto a la chica por la intromisión del otro.

— ¡Harry no me vuelvas a pegar esos sustos, sabes cual nerviosa soy! —Le reclamó mirándolo con enfado mientras el otro se sentaba en el sofá a devorar su comida.

—Lo siento Bella— Dijo mientras tragaba una cucharada del risotto— Es que te escuché despotricar contra el mundo de nuevo.

—¡Y por un buen motivo! —Exclamó la chica volviendo a fijar sus ojos cafés en la computadora —Ángel me ha dañado mi bra favorito esta mañana, y como aquí solo hacen bra's para esqueléticas y pechos de chico… jeje sin ofender Harry, me toca pedirlos en Victoria's Secret, el problema, está agotado el que quiero en la sucursal de Londres y me toca mandarlo a traer desde California, aunque lo bueno es que aquí hay muchos estilos y puedo pedir varios y de mi talla, no tengo la culpa de tener pecho de latina (_quienes tenemos algún gen latino o mejor dicho el 80, por no decir el 90% de las latinas son pechugonas_)…me pregunto si habrá algún gen por ahí metido… —Se cuestionó la morena a si misma mientras miraba sus pechos, volteando sonrojada, al ver a Harry quien se estaba riendo por lo bajo de ella.

—Lo siento pero es que te vez tan graciosa _"Inspeccionando la mercancía"_ —Dijo entre risas el moreno

—¿Si?, diré lo mismo cuando rezongues que el frio ha dejado el _"paquete"_ bastante reducido —Bateó ella con malicia, para después colocarse seria —En serio Harry porque no piensan en las chicas de bustos grandes o en las gorditas, uno siempre sufre al ver que no hay bra's de ciertas tallas y no nos digamos mentiras, parezco _Betty Boop_ con mis pechos 40DD, algunas veces digo, _me las mandaré a reducir con un buen medimago_ y después me digo, _no, si la vida y Merlín me las dio fue por algo_. Pero en serio me incomoda ver que no tienen tallas grandes.

—Bueno… no sé qué decirte— Dijo Harry un poco azorado por lo dicho anteriormente por la morena. —Pero, a todas estas, ¿Dónde está Ángel?

— ¡Ese pequeño diablillo!, debe de estar con el rabo entre las patas por el daño que me hizo, lo que si se, es que comió porque le serví su comida, y ahora que pasé a la cocina su coca estaba vacía. — Le respondió la morena volviendo a mirar interesada hacia el ordenador. Mientras Harry terminaba de comer adecuadamente su risotto y sus medallones de pavo.

Después de quedar satisfecho, se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a lavar los platos, un simple hechizo y los platos se fregaban, secaban y reacomodaban en su sitio mientras él se dirigía a su habitación para darse una ducha relajante.

Quince minutos después salía de su habitación, de nuevo hacia el estudio, donde Isabella no se había movido ni un milímetro del ordenador, mirando interesada cosméticos y demás de la dichosa y muy famosa página de Victoria's Secret.

— ¿Cuántos Bra's pediste esta vez pequeña? —Le preguntó medio en broma Harry mientras se sentaba ahora a su lado, mirando hacia la pantalla que mostraban unos kits de regalo.

—Una docena —Le respondió la chica, mientras miraba curiosa un cofre en forma de corazón que decía Talco con brillo comestible en Vanilla Craving*. Al cual le dio clic y es que… _" ¿Talco comestible?"_ —pensaba curiosa la chica.

Isabella vio más detalladamente el producto en donde la reseña decía: _"Tiente y estimule con este talco con brillo azucarado"*._

—Hey Harry mira esto —Le dijo la chica con curiosidad mal contenida en sus acciones —Lee.

Harry obedeció a la pelinegra leyendo la reseña del producto que aparecía en el monitor, después se giró curioso hacia ella, y es que no entendía, ¿Cómo así que un talco con brillo comestible?; Isabella comprendiendo la muda pregunta de su querido primo, le dio clic a la página de atrás para ver si habían más productos con ese mismo tipo de descripción, pero no encontró nada, así que volvió a darle clic al talco y vio que decía Tease for two TM * coloco las palabras en el buscador de la página y vio varios productos, aunque no muchos, solo unos seis y entre ellos habían unos que decían Crema Batida para el cuerpo Kissable en Vanilla Craving* o Glaseado corporal comestible en Midnight Chocolate*, y tanto Harry como Isabella se preguntaron _"¿Sera que son productos nuevos?"_ ya que existían soufflés e incluso mantequillas corporales que eran más bien un tipo de crema a base de sheabutter* o manteca de cacao con aromas muy agradables, incluso Harry tenia algunos que Isabella le había regalado por navidad, cumpleaños o porque le nacía.

Si, su favorito era una mantequilla corporal llamada Vanilla Lace*, una combinación intensa y seductora de vainilla y orquídeas con toques de ámbar y almizcle. La usaba de vez en cuando para ahorrarse las burlas de cierto ex compañero del colegio del cual no se pudo deshacer de él; incluso después de todo terminaron en la misma universidad y estudiando carreras afines, y por lo tanto, teniéndoselo que encontrar en algunas cuantas clases. Pero bueno ahora no tenía que pensar en ello sino en los curiosos productos que acabaron de encontrar.

Isabella vio con emoción que había de esos productos un kit tipo regalo lo curioso era su nombre _Kit de seducción Tease Party*._

— ¿Kit de seducción?... —Empezó Harry confundido

— ¿Tease Party?... — Terminó Isabella ahora si más que interesada — _"¿Cómo así que de seducción y Tease Party, acaso traía un manual o un libro de regalo por la compra del kit?, podría ser, sobretodo porque estamos en navidad así que no sería raro"_ —Pensó para sí misma, dándole clic al producto para ver su reseña.

Pero ambos se desilusionaron al ver la pobre descripción que había del producto: Todos los aromas dulces que necesita para comenzar una fiesta de provocación. _"Disfrute de este trío delicioso de obsequios para el cuerpo"_. Y vieron que tenía el pote con el glaseado y una curiosa brocha negra, un envase parecido al de las cremas perfumadas que pedía Isabella, y el cual decía era una loción para masajes y por ultimo un frasquito muy lindo que parecía de perfume pero que decía Aceite para masajes.

En realidad era vago para Harry, _"¿Es que acaso una loción y un aceite para masajes no era lo mismo?, y la brocha que, ¿acaso uno no podía solo meter los dedos al dichoso "Glaseado" y frotárselo en el cuerpo?"_

Y ahora si con sus niveles de curiosidad al máximo, Harry casi tira de la silla a Isabella, para hacerse del mouse del ordenador y cliquear hacia los productos uno por uno, iniciando por el dichoso glaseado.

Isabella se reacomodo mirando fúrica al moreno quien miraba detenidamente el dichoso pote de glaseado el cual decía_: "Muerda, saboree y deléitese con este glaseado corporal tentador*"_. Y pensando un momento en la descripción, abrió sus ojos cafés con sorpresa y es que ya sabía por dónde tiraban estos productos así que, quitándole a Harry un momento el mouse decidió ver la dichosa crema batida y su descripción la cual decía:

_No deje de tentar hasta que todos hayan probado la sensación de esta crema para el cuerpo magnífica*,_ después, volteo a mirar el envase de la dichosa crema; era negro y con unas siluetas, de mujeres en ropa interior con poses indecentes, ¡incluso había una de las siluetas con un látigo en mano!, lo había comprendido todo, esos no eran simples productos de belleza o para el cuidado de la piel sino…

— ¡OH MY GOD! — Exclamó la chica mientras su blanco rostro, adquiría un inusual tono cereza.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó un poco confundido Harry y es que las descripciones de esos productos, le parecían confusas y ridículas.

—Mira bien la crema Harry —Le dijo la morena con los ojos como platos y casi echando humo por las orejas a causa de la vergüenza.

Harry le hizo caso y vio con más atención el pote mirando ahora las muy desvergonzadas poses, y lo comprendió todo. Esos productos, no eran para uno aplicárselos en la piel, ¡Ni siquiera para aplicárselos!, esos productos eran para…

— ¡Por Merlín! —Exclamó ahora Harry sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba al crear unas para nada santas imágenes con esos productos, él y cierto demonio con presencia de Dios.

—Ya lo comprendiste tú también eh —Dijo un poco más calmada la chica.

—Si —Respondió el chico con sus ojos verdes abiertos a más no poder.

—Bueno creo que comprare uno y también el polvo y la crema batida— dijo con emoción en la voz la morena indicando la cantidad del producto y agregándolo al carrito de compras.

— ¡Cómo!, ¿Después de que supimos que eran, quieres comprarlos? — Exclamó Harry alarmado

—Si —Respondió con simpleza Isabella — ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres que te pida uno también?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le amenazó Harry azorado, parándose de la silla. —Creo que voy por algo de tomar… y también por un poco de aire fresco. Y todavía avergonzado, salió de forma graciosa, mientras Isabella se quedaba mirando por donde él había salido; esperó unos minutos y se entró a su carrito de compras y con una sonrisa maliciosa, edito los últimos productos que había agregado, cambiándole su cantidad a dos.

_**Datos curiosos**_

_*La línea Tease for TwoTM es propiedad de Victoria's Secret_

_*Las descripciones de los productos fueron sacadas de la web .com_

_*La mantequilla corporal Vanilla Lace hace parte de la línea Secret Garden de Victoria's Secret_

_*La talla de bra 40DD es la más grande que se consigue en el mercado se puede decir, y es la que yo debería de usar por razones de que soy gordita y también mis boobies debían de ser sobresalientes a causa del sobrepeso, pero aquí donde vivo solo consigo hasta la copa D._

_*La canción que estaba escuchando Isabella es Closer, de Nine Inch Nails._

_**Notas finales:**_ _Para quienes también les gusta leer en otras páginas de fics me pueden encontrar en:_

_**Slasheaven: **__Hera_

_**Potterfics:**__ HeraIcePrincess_

_**:**__ Hera Black_

_**Amor-Yaoi:**__ BelaSly_

_Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a este primer capítulo. Sugerencias y críticas, solo manden un review ;)_


	2. SHOPAHOLIC GIRL?

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Hola, aquí de Nuevo Hera actualizando este fic después de casi un año. Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo de Tease for two, disfrútenlo. _

_**Notas de la Historia:**__ Dedicado a una de las personitas más importantes en mi vida, hoy en su cumpleaños. Mi perrito Ángel, quien hoy cumple siete años. ¡Te amo mi bebe!_

**SHOP-A-HOLIC GIRL?**

—¡AAAAAAHHHH YA LLEGARON, YA LLEGARON, YA LLEGARON!

Ese fue el grito que lo despertó esa mañana de sábado, de una emocionada Isabella. Acababa de llegar lo que había pedido el martes por internet. Así que resignado, porque era obvio que ya no podría seguir durmiendo más, se levantó y se dirigió al salón encontrando a una Isabella que daba saltitos emocionados todavía en pijama, mientras el mensajero quien no despegaba los ojos de ella, dejaba una gran caja a rayas de colores rojo y fucsia con el logo de Victoria's Secret.

—Firma aquí, por favor —Le dijo el guapo mensajero, pasándole una libreta digital y un Stylus a la chica quien mirándolo coqueta procedió a firmar.

—Gracias guapo —Dijo la morena entregándole la libreta mientras le guiñaba un ojo al pobre chico que estaba a punto de hacer combustión, haciendo que Harry negara divertido con la cabeza, su prima nunca cambiaria, pero así la quería.

Finalmente cuando cerró la puerta, Harry ya tenía un café en mano. Mirando a la chica quien estaba más emocionada que si fuera navidad, emoción que demostró cuando con un —¡BUENOS DIAS MI PEQUEÑO!— Casi gritado mientras la chica le saltaba encima y le daba uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso remolón haciéndolo reír.

—Buenos días pequeña, veo que ya llegaron tus cosas —Habló el pelinegro mientras sorbía otro trago de su taza de café.

—Sip, ya llegaron, pero no son MIS cosas, son NUESTRAS cosas, porque pedí algunas cositas para ti también. —Le dijo la morena sonriente mientras le estampaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le arrebataba la taza de café para tomar un poco.

— ¡Hey que es mi café! —renegó el moreno a lo cual la chica solo le devolvió la taza, con una sonrisa, no había tomado mucho, pero igual era su café.

—Bueno, bueno, calma pequeño, calma y antes ayúdame que sola no puedo con esta caja —Jadeó la chica en un vano intento de cogerla entre sus brazos pero estaba bastante pesada.

— ¿Y que gano a cambio? —Preguntó el moreno medio en broma mientras se acercaba y levantaba la caja no sin un poco de dificultad, es que ¿Isabella se había comprado toda la tienda o qué?

—Te prepararé unos Waffles, de los que a ti te gustan con crema batida, cerezas y Nutella, ¿qué te parece? —Propuso la chica mientras abría la puerta de su habitación indicándole a Harry que dejase la caja en el suelo mientras ella iba por un bisturí para romper la cinta de seguridad.

—Me parece perfecto porque baje como diez kilos solo cargando esa caja —Resopló Harry preguntándose qué demonios había pedido además de una docena de bra's y ciertos productos que habían visto que lo habían hecho sonrojar demasiado.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, no solo habían productos de belleza y la tan codiciada ropa interior que Isabella pidió, habían más pendas de vestir y quien sabe que más debajo, a buen momento Ángel, el Beagle que ambos tenían en casa, decidió despertarse yendo directo a la caja a fisgonear que había.

—Ah, ah, ah no señorito usted ya me daño uno, ¡Estos son míos! —Dijo Bella inclinándose para acariciar la cabecita del perrito quien movía la cola travieso. Para después ir hacia el moreno a recibir más mimos mañaneros, mientras la morena seguía y seguía sacando artículos de la caja.

—Entonces muestra que más compraste —Comentó el moreno curioso viendo cajas, frascos botes y más, mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica con Ángel a su lado sentado meneando la cola, esperando que algunas de las coloridas cosas que su dueña sacaba fuesen para él.

—Bueno sabes cómo ADORO los brillos, así que compre unas lociones talcos perfumados y cremas con brillos; unas con brillos plateados y las de edición especial navideña que son con brillos dorados. —Habló la chica mostrándole los productos, mientras sacaba otros más

—Aquí tengo unas lociones de Beauty Rush* de esas que sabes tanto adoro las de dos colores y me conseguí las de Love Addict, Wink Wink, Secret Tease y Sweet Crush, lastimosamente no había en stock la de Juiced Berry; pero me conseguí la crema y el Gel de ducha baño de espuma Shampoo de estas; adoro ese Shampoo. También te compre del que te gusta tanto el de Wild Kiss unas cuantas botellas —Explicaba la morena colocando al lado del moreno las botellas de color verde.

—También te conseguí las dos versiones de Very Sexy for Him y una colección completa de cremas y gel de baño de Vanilla Lace que son la crema ultra humectante para manos y cuerpo, loción hidratante para el cuerpo, el gel de baño para uso diario y la mantequilla ultra suavizante para el cuerpo; no había en Vanilla Lace pero había en Mango Temptation*. ¡Ah sí, por poco y lo olvido!, que conseguí de una nueva línea que también vende de Vainilla pero con notas de praliné llamada Sweet Craving*, que vienen, la crema placentera para el cuerpo, loción nutritiva para el cuerpo y el gel de baño para uso diario, claro que todas son aparte, pero igual un gustito para mi primo favorito nunca hace daño —Se levantó Isabella sonriente con los brazos llenos de frascos en color amarillo claro, y dorado junto con una de las tan conocidas ya para él bolsas de Victoria's Secret en las cuales colocó todo lo que era para el ojiverde, para después colocársela en sus manos mientras Ángel se levantaba y metía su hocico, olfateando la bolsa.

—Gracias Bella, no debiste molestarte —Le agradeció Harry un poco incómodo mientras la morena bajaba a Ángel de la cama para que no hiciera algún desastre, como la última vez que se comió su preciado brillo labial de Beauty Rush, aquel que era de dos colores en espiral y que desafortunadamente había desaparecido del mercado.

—No hay de que —Respondió la chica sonriente —Por cierto ¿no quieres ver la ropa que conseguí? , habían unos hermosos vestidos, me compre dos Multidress un montón de sweaters, cárdigans, chaquetas impermeables, ya sabes con este invierno como me pongo de friolenta —Comentó la chica divertida.

—Me gustaría pero más tarde Bella, ahora muero de hambre— Dijo el moreno sobándose la barriga la cual le estaba gruñendo.

— ¡Verdad el desayuno! —Exclamó la chica abriendo enormemente sus ojos cafés. Mientras volvía a meter las cosas en la caja… No quería que Harry supiera que al fondo estaban ciertos productos muy especiales, los cuales ella sabía que le podrían servir al moreno muy pronto… Eso, si seguían las cosas como iban hasta ahora.

Habían pasado tanto el cómo la morena junto con el juguetón Ángel un fin de semana genial, era lunes y mientras él se terminaba de arreglar para salir a clases, Isabella estaba preparando el desayuno de ambos. Terminó de colocarse la chaqueta negra. Cortesía de Hermione en las navidades pasadas saliendo hacia la cocina donde una alegre Bella, jugueteaba con Ángel mientras le servía su cuido.

— ¡Hummm eso huele bien! —Dijo el moreno sentándose en la barra americana, cogiendo un par de tajadas de pan tostado y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

—Gracias —Respondió la chica sentándose del otro lado sirviéndose también un par de tostadas y les untaba mermelada de fresas. —Por cierto Harry ¿qué piensas que dirán hoy en la universidad cuando me vean así? — Preguntó la chica tirando hacia un lado su cabello ahora mitad violeta mitad negro.

— ¿Qué eres una loca? —Respondió Harry medio en broma, y es que sabía la fascinación que tenía la chica desde hacía años con el color violeta, pero siempre estuvo reticente a teñirse su bellísimo cabello negro. — ¿Estas segura que el estilista dijo que era Demipermanente*?

—Completamente segura Harry en treinta lavadas el violeta se irá y volverá a ser negro, eso si yo no me vuelvo a echar violeta de nuevo… quien sabe, a mí me gusta como se ve- Comentó ella mirando hacia el reloj de la cocina— ¡Diablos!, Harry apúrate, tenemos que irnos o sino llegaremos tarde y la verdad no quiero hacer una aparición con este clima- Apuró la ahora peli violeta terminándose de comer solo una de las tostadas y bebiéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su chocolate, para correr por las llaves del auto. — ¡Hoy manejas tú! — Gritó la chica desde la el estudio mientras Harry terminaba de apurarse su segunda tostada entre tragos grandes de chocolate.

Llegaron a clase de Histología Humana II* a tiempo, esta era una de las pocas clases que compartía con Isabella en conjunto ya que, aunque iban en el mismo semestre y compartían la misma rama de medicina, el grupo era demasiado grande así que habían dividido a los setenta y cuatro estudiantes de Pediatría y obstetricia. Esta también era una de las pocas clases que compartía con Malfoy, quien por increíble que pareciera, estaba estudiando Psicología _y_ Psiquiatría, ambas al tiempo, cosa realmente de admirar, decían muchos; pero era igual con Hermione quien estaba estudiando Derecho Mágico - Muggle y Ciencias Políticas, también al tiempo y ahora preparándose para hacer una especialización de Negocios Internacionales y Comercio Exterior para el próximo semestre. Típico de su castaña amiga.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando Malfoy entró tranquilamente a la clase, faltaban cinco minutos para que llegase el profesor, tiempo que algunos de los estudiantes invertían en comentar que tal su fin de semana, como Isabella, quien tenía a un grupo considerable de gente a su alrededor por su nuevo look. Hasta que divisó al rubio, despidiendo a todo el mundo y acercándose a él sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Hola rubito! —Saludó la ex morena mientras dejaba sus cosas en un asiento a su lado.

—Isabella, que te he dicho de decirme _Rubito_, sabes cómo lo detesto— Gruñó el rubio quien estaba sacando en ese momento su cuaderno y pluma, y el cual no se había percatado del cambio en la morena, hasta que la encaró. — ¡Por Morgana! ¡Qué te hiciste en el cabello! — Exclamó sorprendido el platinado cogiendo un mechón de cabello ahora violáceo entre sus dedos. Cosa inusual.

—Me lo teñí —Dijo con simpleza la chica sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Si de eso me doy cuenta —Ironizó el chico a su lado —Lo que quería decir es porque te hiciste esto. —Comentó el rubio quien al ver el leve puchero de la ex morena y sus ojos cafés brillantes se apresuró a explicarse —No es que no me guste, tu sabes que a los que tenemos sangre Black se nos ve todo fantástico, pero, me encanta más tu cabello negro.

— ¡Aww Draco eres un amor, gracias!—Exclamó la morena plantándole un beso en la mejilla, volviendo a su asiento al instante —Pero el tinte no es permanente, se irá con las lavadas, además que tú mismo sabes que adoro mi cabello negro —Susurró la chica guiñándole un ojo coqueta, antes de fijar su mirada al frente, ya que el profesor acababa de llegar.

La hora pasó realmente rápido, el tema de la clase de hoy era realmente interesante para todos, por lo cual le fue muy amena.

Estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas cuando Isabella pasó por su lado, diciéndole que se encontraran en la cafetería del campus a la hora del almuerzo, para después salir del aula; era increíble cómo tanto ella como él siempre terminaban siendo los últimos en salir de la clase.

Cerró bien su mochila y colocándosela en el hombro salió tranquilamente, eso hasta que un par de brazos lo apresaron sorpresivamente en el ahora desolado pasillo, para luego estamparlo contra la pared.

—Ahora que quieres Malfoy— Dijo el moreno aburrido, aunque por dentro le temblaban las piernas ante la cercanía del Ex Slytherin

—¿Yo?, nada Potter, lo mismo de siempre, saludarte— respondió el rubio pegando más su cuerpo al del moreno mientras su blancas manos paraban hacia los laterales de la cabeza de Potter, quien sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a temblar como una hoja de papel, y no del frio precisamente, cuando sintió la nariz de Draco primero olfateando su cabello para después deslizarla por el rosto del moreno quien instintivamente había cerrado sus ojos verdes, hasta posar la misma en el cuello del Ex Gryffindor y es que el aroma que desprendía del moreno, aunque parecido al de Isabella, era realmente embriagador para él, afrodisiaco y erótico.

Su cabello negro siempre oliendo fresco a manzanas y peras en plena primavera y su cuerpo, ah, esa suave piel que ahora la punta de su nariz se estaba encargando de acariciar, siempre con un delicioso y dulce olor a vainilla, ese olor que lo volvía completamente loco por el imbécil más grande que Gryffindor ha tenido, aquel mismo imbécil que no era inmune a sus caricias ya que sentía los leves temblores que se apoderaban de ese menudo cuerpo, o de cómo mordía inconscientemente sus labios cuando intencionalmente acercaba sus rostros. ¡Cuánto deseaba poder cogérselo ahí mismo!, pero le valía más su orgullo, además, también quería que Potter cayera completamente a sus pies. El chico dorado era como un potro salvaje y él quería domarlo, subyugarlo y volverlo suyo, poseerlo, poseer ese cuerpo, con el cual ha estado teniendo fantasías desde hacía un año.

Decidió que ya había tenido demasiado por hoy, porque en primer lugar sentía como su miembro iba despertando, además de que hoy el aroma de Potter se había intensificado, y él estaba completamente seguro de que si seguía así, con el moreno acorralado entre su cuerpo por más tiempo no aguantaría más, ya no aguantaba más, un año solo pensando en Potter, en su cuerpo, en cómo se vería bajo su cuerpo, completamente desnudo y a merced de sus caricias, gimiendo ante sus embates, ¡Merlín que no podía ahora! y con una última mirada hacia ojiverde y no sin antes susurrarle en la comisura de los labios, un —Nos veremos luego Potter —Salió caminando satisfecho hacia su próxima clase mientras el moreno, a quien ya no le sostenían las piernas, se fue deslizando suavemente por la pared.

—Oh Dios, no sé cuánto más vaya a soportar esto —Suspiró el moreno tratando de calmar su respiración.

_**Notas finales:**_ _Sugerencias, críticas y demás, solo manden un review ;)_


End file.
